


Meeting Again

by Self_Deprecating_Narcissist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist/pseuds/Self_Deprecating_Narcissist
Summary: Molly Weasley hasn't seen Draco in years, not since the end of the war. Yes, she knows he's dating Harry, yes she knows they're happy, but she hasn't seen hide nor hair of him until Harry drags him along to a dinner at the Burrow.I just wanted to write some Mother Weasley fluff with Draco...so, here it is!





	Meeting Again

The first time Molly sees him is about five years after the war. He’s tugged in through the worn oak door, bundled in a deep blue scarf to fend off the winter’s chill. Harry’s face breaks into a grin as he calls out a greeting to the collective Weasley’s, words sounding an awful like  _ I’m home. _ Harry bounds forward, arms catching around Arthur and then Charlie as they all laugh and exclaim about how it’s been far too long. 

Draco remains by the door. Molly watches as he shifts from foot to foot, eyes darting from person to person, never quite making eye contact. His body stands, in a harsh outline of tenseness against the warmth of the Burrow’s walls. Harry suddenly seems to remember, and quickly retreats to the other man, dark fingers catching his lovers and intertwining to stop the nervous clenching of fists. 

“I brought Draco as well,” Harry’s grin becomes something more shy, filled with bashfulness as his eyes find his lover’s. The anxiety drains from Draco’s posture, softening his features into something like love. It’s an incredibly intimate moment, almost private, that ends when Molly decides to step forward.

“Welcome, Mr. Malfoy.” She extends her hand, her wariness etched in her brows. Draco flinches, it's nearly imperceptible but its still there. 

“Mrs. Weasley.” He nods curtly, reflecting her uncertainty. Harry squeezes their hands, and Draco looks over almost-guiltily. Molly watches as the cold walls slip away, leaving a frightened young man. Molly relaxes at that, motherly impulses winning out.

“Welcome, Draco.” She grasps his hand warmly, tired eyes softening at the relief she finds in the boy’s gray gaze.

…………………………..

The second time is at Christmas. Harry and Draco burst in the door, shutting it tightly against the raging storm that wasn’t due to hit for a few days. Draco shakes off his coat, muttering curses as Harry laughs.

“I told you you ought to have taken the heating packs.” He gets a dirty look for his comment as Draco goes back to warming up his hands. They lean against each other as they wrestle off their heavy outerwear, boots sticking to thick socks, gloved hands reaching out to steady themselves on shoulders. For all the grumbling Draco does, Molly can see a smile tucked down to his chest as he and Harry bicker.

“Right, well, excuse me for dismissing the thoughts of the bloody wizarding savior.” This earns a shove, sending Draco teetering dangerously on a half-undone boot. “Watch it, Potter!” he shoves back as they begin to laugh quietly. Finally, with their outerwear removed, they make their way into the sitting room where the rest of the Weasley’s sit. 

Draco seems to shrink away, eyes darting around the room as he remembers where he is. Molly doesn’t give him a chance to do so. With a warm cry of _Draco!_ She sweeps the young map up in a tight embrace and happily begins to chatter on about how long it's been and ‘_oh dear, Draco you’re looking too thin! Let’s fix that up_’. Harry gives her a grateful smile, eyes watching as the tenseness lined in Draco’s shoulders slips away.

Draco’s the one, who halfway opening gifts, unwraps the customary Weasley sweater and stares. While everyone else grumps and grumbles, moaning about the color and the lumpiness, Molly watches Draco freeze as he holds up the green jumper with a ‘D’ embroidered on it. She could swear his eyes begin to shine before he ducks his head and goes to hug her. She pats the boy’s back warmly, smiling as he whispers  _ thank you. _

  
  


…………………………..

Years later, Draco enters the Burrow. Molly frowns as she wipes her hands on a kitchen towel, ridding them of flour. Draco looks tenser than he has in years but when he meets her eyes she realizes that it’s a kind of nervous excitement that is fuelling him.

“Draco, dear.” he willingly moves into her embrace, used to it after countless family gatherings that now included him as well as Harry. “We weren’t expecting you today! I would have made that rhubarb you’re so fond of!” 

Draco’s eyes crinkle in a smile as he pulls back. He’s filled out his lanky form, mostly thanks to Molly’s insistence that he try every new recipe she’s found. He’s a quiet, helpful presence, offering assistance without being asked and working until she has to chase him from the kitchen, insisting  _ ‘guests should be sitting!’ _

Draco’s quick wit and kind demeanor have quickly made him Molly’s favorite, not that she would ever admit it out loud. But it shows in small ways, as George gripes about receiving a smaller slice of pie than Draco or packages of sweets sent weekly to Grimmauld Place. Harry knows this and seems eternally grateful to her for it, they both watched as Draco grew more confident in the home, slowly starting to tease George back or quickly debate with Percy on Ministry principles.

“Actually, Mrs. Weasley,” Draco ducks forward shyly. “I’m just here to speak with you.”

“Well, then, come on. Sit down.” Mrs. Weasley pulls the boy over to the overstuffed couch, her eyes never leaving him. “Out with it, Draco. You’ve got me all nervous!” Draco laughs, hands folding onto his lap as he takes a deep breath. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I’d like to ask you for Harry’s hand in marriage.” Draco’s back straightens, relaxing as he speaks. “You know we’ve been together for almost eight years now, and I love him more than I ever thought was possible.” Draco smiles fondly, pushing a hand through his silvery hair. “I’d like to spend the rest of my life with him, if that’s okay with you.”

His gaze darts up to hers, and Molly feels the warmth of love blossom in her chest.

“Of course, Draco.” She holds up her fingers, wiping at the moisture she finds there. “Of course.”


End file.
